dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
The Royal Physician
The Royal Physician is the fourth mission in Dishonored. For this mission, Corvo Attano is tasked with kidnapping Anton Sokolov, as he is supposedly aware of the identity of Hiram Burrows' mistress. Once captured, he is to be brought back to the Hound Pits for interrogation. Briefing You've been asked to abduct Anton Sokolov, the Royal Physician and Head of the Academy of Natural Philosophy. Your new allies want to obtain from Sokolov the name of the Lord Regent's mistress, a mysterious ally and one of his most powerful noble supporters. Sokolov lives in a large apartment somewhere atop Kaldwin's Bridge. Infiltration There is only a nonlethal solution to this mission; Sokolov must be taken alive so that the Loyalists can learn what he knows about Burrows' mistress. While his apartment is located on the south end of Kaldwin's Bridge, Samuel is forced to drop Corvo off on the north end, due to the presence of floodlights illuminating the waterway. Corvo is then tasked with disabling the lights to allow Samuel passage, in addition to kidnapping Sokolov from his safehouse. Sokolov will always be located in his lab at the top of his apartments. Corvo can enter the laboratory by two different routes: through Sokolov's residence, which is filled with guards and servants, or by scaling the rooftops of adjacent buildings and Blinking directly to the catwalk of the lab. While the second route is quicker and safer, Corvo will miss several books, loot, and a Sokolov painting if the residence is avoided. Side Objectives *Under the second tower of the bridge, there is an imprisoned scavenger named Alec. He will ask Corvo to release him by bribing him with a hidden treasure. After being released, Alec will lead Corvo through a river krust-infested area, requiring Corvo to deal with various obstacles before they can advance. Alec will then mock Corvo for his trust before calling two bottle street thugs to help ambush him. There is a small chest of pearls in the house that can be taken as a reward. **It is best to ignore this quest if on a Clean Hands/Ghost run. However, it is possible to complete this objective without killing anyone or being detected: leave Alec at the first point where he refuses to proceed, then circle around to the building containing his allies. They can be taken down non-lethally and the pearls collected before returning to deal with the river krusts. Afterward, Corvo can circle around the building again to place himself on the roof above the scavenger; drop down behind the scavenger and knock him out. **A glitch causes Alec to be classifed as a civilian, even after he betrays you. **The pearls inside the chest are worth less than 100 coins, but much more money can be collecting by looting the River Krusts that attack you along the way. *On a roof near the entrance of the last section of the map, there is a corpse with a note next to it. It describes a secret room on the north side of the bridge that opens only by turning the faucet three times. Upon arriving at this location, a loudspeaker can be seen hanging in the middle of the street. Under it, to the left, there is a door at street level. This is the room with the faucet. If Corvo opens the secret door, a rat swarm will emerge from it and attack. *The wealthy nobleman Pratchett has a safe on the third floor of his house on the bridge. The combination is hidden in three of his paintings with their order recorded on a note in the same room as the safe. The combination is randomized on each playthrough. *On the third map, Corvo can discover a survivor trapped by plague rats in the basement of a dilapidated building. Corvo can kill the rats, saving the woman, then take the nearby bone charm. **It is necessary to talk to her after clearing the rats to get her to move. **BUG/GLITCH: In case the survivor won't move after the rats are cleared, use Possession to move her, and then talk to her. Possible alternative methods: load a save with the event not triggered, or completely restart the mission. *In the last map, some citizens will be held captive in a cell behind a Wall of Light. There is a safe directly above them, hidden behind a painting. The combination can be obtained by rescuing the captives after all the guards have been neutralized. **If the civilians are not aware of Corvo before he deactivates the Wall of Light, they will run away by themselves. If they aren't attacked by guards, they can be found at the map entrance, where the woman will offer the safe combination. Notes *Corvo can overhear two guards discussing the curfew (and their response to violation of the curfew) in the initial area, explaining the lack of civilians on the bridge. Low Chaos Walkthrough File:Dishonored, Mission 4 The Royal Physician (No commentary) Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 4 The Royal Physician pt 1|Part 1 File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 4 The Royal Physician pt 2|Part 2 File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 4 The Royal Physician pt 3|Part 3 File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 4 The Royal Physician pt 4|Part 4 File:Dishonored - Low Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 4 The Royal Physician pt 5|Part 5 High Chaos Walkthrough File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 4 The Royal Physician pt 1|Part 1 File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 4 The Royal Physician pt 2|Part 2 File:Dishonored - High Chaos Walkthrough - Mission 4 The Royal Physician pt 3|Part 3 Category:Missions Category:Walkthroughs